


New Rules

by BumbleBooty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breakup Recovery, Dua Lipa- New Rules, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: With heartbreak after heartbreak throughout Special Ops, the mecha in charge of bringing down the cons have developed a set of rules.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing with a song, and I had this idea while listening to Dua Lipa's song "New Rules"!  
> This is the video I was playing, incase you want to listen along- I don't follow the music video, but I used the lyrics. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2qgadSvNyU
> 
> The song New Rules belongs to Dua Lipa
> 
> Disclaimer: If it's not as good as my usual work, I apologize. This was oddly difficult, but I'm still proud enough to post it.

Jazz pressed his servos to his optics, as he tried not to keen. The room was dim, and his visor rested on the bedside table, leaving plenty of space for the curled up mech and the other three to sit beside him. 

Mirage lightly stroked over the trembling shoulder, curling his frame over the mech's with an instinctually affectionate nuzzle. Jazz didn't respond to the affection, but allowed the frame to stay close to his own when a luxurious voice smoothed over his audials. "You had no way of knowing he was a coward, Jazz. You could  _never_  have known he would run and leave you on your own against the Decepticons." 

"I shouldda known from the way 'e would talk 'n his sleep at night." Mirage sighed as Bumblebee snuggled under Jazz' arms. "You're driving yourself crazy. Put it out of your mind." 

Hound rested his helm on Jazz' thigh. "Maybe you could write it down? Get it out of your helm, save your sanity." Jazz just whined, shaking his helm. "I jus' feel like I've been too trustin' too many times..." 

Bumblebee hummed, pressing their forehelms together. "Let's start here- What had you hooked on Quiver?" Jazz shuddered, rolling onto his back. "He made me feel like nobot else ever did. But, he obviously didn' love me." All four mecha jumped when Jazz' comm went off nanokilks later. Instinctually, Jazz' servo raised to answer it. The three other mecha all grabbed his hand, pulling it to his side while simultaneously growling "Don't pick up the comm!"

Jazz opened his mouth to complain, but Mirage cut him off. "You  _know_  he is only comming because he's overcharged and alone!" Jazz clenched his fist, but his team was proud when he didn't answer. They readjusted to curl close for support for the keening mech. 

The reprieve was over far too soon. Sharp banging on his berthroom door had them jolting upright, and once more Jazz moved on autopilot- only to be yanked back onto the bed and covered with the frames of the mecha that actually cared for him. "Don't let him in Jazz. You'll have to kick him out again." 

Jazz stroked Bee's helm. "I just..." He sighed heavier than his spark. "He's supposed to be my intended- my closest friend and trusted lover..." Hound hugged him from behind. 

"Then don't be his friend, Jazz. Friends don't leave each other to face a wave of 'cons." Sensing the underlying hesitance, Mirage pulled his helm to face his own with his thumb and pointer digit. "Jazz,  _darling._  If you let him in, you _know_ you will be waking up  _beside_  him. If you are under him, you are not getting  _over_  him- which desperately needs to happen. He's not the one." 

With a playful laugh, Bee poked his sides. "Those seem like pretty good rules! Only three, so it's easy to count ‘em, and tell them to yourself!" Nodding his agreement, Jazz pulled the small group close as they huddled against the wall- talking amongst themselves with the newest gossip to drown out the insistent banging. 

Hours later, Mirage rolled his optics when he caught sight of Quiver scanning the tables in the rec room. Lightly nudging Jazz in the side, he leaned in to whisper. "Practice makes Perfect Jazz, Try to learn them by heart." Meeting his quiet gaze with a confused look, a flash of neon green caught his attention.

Sighing heavily, he muttered in return. "I got New Rules Raj- I'll count 'em." Nodding his approval, Hound pat his hand just when Quiver located them. "Ingest, recharge, and cycle 'em, Jazzy. It's just like training! Rehearse and repeat! What's our rules?" Nodding with the pep-talk, Jazz quickly muttered through them as his ex-lover approached.

"One- Don't pick up the comm, He's prolly only callin' 'cause 'e's drunk an' alone. Two- Don let 'em in, cause ya'll haveta kick 'em out again. Three- Dun be his frien' cause I'm just gonna wake up in his bed in tha mornin." Bee nodded comming the last encouragement as the fakest smile breached the comfortable confines of their table's personal space.

- _And If yo_ _u're under him, you're not getting over him. Those are 'The Rules' Jazz- just count em._

* * *

Jazz quickly jogged down the hall to the medbay, flinging his frame around the medbay's door with terrifying accuracy. It was easy to find the small huddle in the back of the room, and Jazz was thankful when he saw Ratchet's code lock the door behind him. 

Mirage was curled into a ball in the corner, Hound cradling his helm as Bee pressed himself to the noble's empty side. Dimming his optics to match the lighting, he curled up to rest his helm on the royal blue knees. "Who do ah haveta kill?" 

Mirage shook his helm, muttering something  _almost_  too quietly to hear. "Don't let him in, don’t be his friend." Glancing up to Hound, Jazz could see the heartbreak and outrage as he cradled his closest friend. Jazz didn't wince as Hound commed him.

_-Silvercloak was a turncoat._

Jazz sighed as Mirage keened with despair. Instead, the Polyhexian shifted Mirage's legs apart to cuddle closer and murmur into his audial. "Dun let'em in Raj- Dun be his friend. You'll get over 'em." 

Mirage lifted his head to lash out, but was instead face-to-face with the heartbroken Hound. Silence reigned for several kilks before a forest green servo cupped his optic solution stained cheek. The speedster's engine coughed as his frame sagged against Hound's, and the loyal tracker nuzzled their forehelms together. "You'll get over him- He's not worth these tears." 

Mirage nodded, taking in a deep invent as he pulled all the strength he possibly could. "I- ...I know. I have New Rules, and I'll count them."


End file.
